Heat
by KillsMeNot
Summary: Woods's and Mason's helicopter crash lands somewhere in an icy, deserted land. They find a way to keep warm. SLASH! Mason/Woods


**"Heat"**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> Contains slash! Male/Male, strong language, and sexual references. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, please don't read it. Thanks!

Plot: Woods's and Mason's helicopter crash lands somewhere in an icy, deserted land. They find a way to keep warm.

Paring(s): Mason/Woods.

**AN:** This doesn't relate my other Mason/Woods story, Vorkuta Skies. After realizing how incredibly _bad _the ending was to that story, I decided to write this one cause some reviews asked for more Mason/Woods. Hope you enjoy! Set loosely before Black Ops. No crazy Mason, sorry! Cold weather= grumpy Woods~ I prefer writing in first person, so this might suck a little.

* * *

><p>"Mason... where the fuck <em>are <em>we?"

"You're asking me?"

There was a curse heard but neither could tell who it came from.

It started out as a simple pick up. After a day filled with gunshots, near misses, and cursing; Frank Woods and Alex Mason were on their way back to base when their bird malfunctions and crashes. It was fucking _freezing_ to the point that neither could feel the heavy gear on their backs. It was fortunate they were dressed for the cold weather. Key word: cold. None of them could have predicted they would be in _freezing_ weather. Their helo hadn't even caught fire because it would freeze faster then it could burn. They were basically fucked, vulnerable to attack at any minute. Their pilot, KIA. Their supplies, scattered or buried in the deep snow. And their radios would pick up nothing but white noise.

Visibility was like trying to see through fog. The blizzard covered everything. They could barely see the other despite standing only a few feet from each other.

"This is bad."

"You're telling me?"

"Shut the fuck up, Mason." An irritated Woods snapped. He didn't like the cold already. Now it was basically below zero and it set him on an edge. Frank Woods could handle humid, but not freezing.

Mason snorted at his partner's irritation. He squinted through the blizzard trying to find something, anything. But he couldn't even make out a single tree. Wherever they were, it was most likely deserted. He took a step forward, barely even able to move his legs through the numbness. An then another, until he started walking slowly, trudging in the deep snow that went all the way to his knee caps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Woods's brows knitted as he watched the other man's figure.

"I'm not freezing to death here. I'm going to find somewhere keep warm."

"What do you expect to find, Mason?" Woods hissed. "A fucking igloo?"

"Fuck you. Stay and freeze to death then." Mason growled back as he continued moving forward.

Woods let out a curse under his breath as he reluctantly followed after Alex.

They trudge through the snow for what seemed like hours. Not finding a single thing. No trees, no buildings, nothing. To make matters worse, the blizzard was only increasing in force. Mother nature was not being merciful towards them. If it wasn't freezing to death, they may have died being buried in the snow. Even with the heavy storm, below zero temperature, they continued. And when it seemed when frostbite was setting in, Mason stopped, looking ahead and squinting at something.

"Woods. Look. I think it's a building."

The dark haired soldier's head traveled in the general direction of the other's gaze. He squinted, trying to make out what Mason was seeing. Well he be damned.

They continued forward at the dark silhouette before them. Sure enough, they were soon standing in front of some sort of warehouse.

"Fuck." Was the only words that left Franks lips.

The door was locked. Of course. It didn't take long for them to practically start kicking it down. The first few kicks earned them no entry. But after the sixth or seventh, the dented metal eventually swung open with full force. They peeked in first and checked around before entering. It was dark inside, but the visibility was an improvement from the storm outside. Once they made sure it was safe, they almost threw themselves inside. Mason shut the dented door as Woods stood by a second doorway looking out for any signs of other life. It was eeriely quiet in the warehouse, and it was still just as cold as it was outside but at least they were out of the blizzard.

"It seems abandoned." Mason confirmed when both had checked every room, corner, and crease.

The warehouse wasn't big. Most rooms held nothing as it seems anyone who was here beforehand had cleared it out. There were broken machines and glass that they didn't dare go near. The warehouse held no power, which meant no lights nor power. They could only see the outlines of the other inside the place.

"There's a room with a big bed. Just one though, it looks like it was for the owner of the place to sleep." Mason said, pointing at one of the rooms.

Woods let out another curse. He was extremely exhausted from the day's activities. From shooting at tangos to being stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Call it." Woods nearly jumped towards the bed. But a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"What the fuck? Why do you get the bed?"

Woods nearly growled at the other. "Because I'm to the point of passing out. You keep watch or something."

"Fuck that, I'm just as exhausted as you are." Mason snapped.

Frank looked at the other. Were they really going to fight over this? Mason had said big bed right? Why don't they both fucking sleep on it? But- that was pretty awkward. They've shared bunk beds, but that was the only thing as close as sharing a bed. But Woods didn't care, he was too tired to even think.

"Fucking Christ, let's just both sleep on it then." The hand on Woods shoulder had disappeared allowing him to move towards the room.

Woods nearly jumped on the bed. He occupied the right side and his eyes immediately closed, realizing he was even more exhausted then he thought. Just seconds after, he felt the bed move indicating that Mason was getting on it too. There was no blankets, unfortunately.

"I'm freezing my balls off." Woods said wearily.

"Your complaining isn't going to make a furnace appear out of thin air."

* * *

><p>Maybe had been in the middle of the night, maybe it had been only just some minutes. Woods wasn't sure. He woke up slightly by something wrapping itself around his waist. It felt heavy, and warm. Something was also pressing against his back. When it moved, he was fully awake and alert. He turned his head to see Mason was spooning him. Woods knew when the man was sleeping. Mason snored when he slept. And the other man wasn't snoring, which meant he was <em>awake<em>.

"Mason! What the fuck!" Woods cried in alarm as he tried to move away. But Mason's grip only tightened.

"Shut up, it's freezing alright?" Mason hissed and he buried his head into the back of Wood's clothed neck.

"Get _away_ from me." Frank scowled, trying to break free. He turns to push the other.

Woods's chapped lips are covered by another. His eyes widen in shock and alarm. Was Mason _kissing_ him? His mind could not register what was going on right about now. When he finally blinked, Mason was on top of him. The soldier below stared at the other in disbelief as his lips are covered again, this time more roughly and deep. And why the fuck wasn't he objecting to this? Woods knew he should be pushing Alex away. Scream at him, punch him, anything. But his arms were completely boneless being held back by the other ones on top.

He wasn't sure how he went from protesting to practically complying. Woods pushed against Mason's lips as he kissed back. His arms were freed as they reach up to pull at Mason's short hair. Mason's hands started roaming Woods's clothed chest. Nothing about their actions were shy. They had known each other for years, nothing needed to be held back. Maybe they were releasing some unspoken sexual tension on the other, maybe some feelings. _Who knew_.

Everything was rough. They bit on the other's lips until it bled. They sunk teeth into exposed flesh that would surely leave bruises. They pulled at each other's clothing, almost ripping fabric in the process. Through the while, none said a word to each other. Not until they were both practically sweating and heated in arousal did Woods finally realize what they were doing.

"Mason- what are we doing..?"

Alex Mason looked up to his comrade, and soon to be lover. "Creating _heat_."


End file.
